omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Rose
Rose is a protagonist in Tales of Zestiria. She is the leader of the merchant guild, the Sparrowfeathers, as well as the assassins' guild, the Scattered Bones. She is also the Squire of Shepherd Sorey. Her true name, given to her by Sorey, is Wilkis Wilk, which means "Rose is Rose". Statistics *'Name': Rose *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Female *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': February 15 *'Classification': Human, Merchant, Assassin, Squire, Sparrowfeathers Leader, Scattered Bones Leader, Artes User *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Dark Red *'Relatives': Brad (Foster father; deceased) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class. SS-Class with Armatization. *'Powers and Abilities': Artes (Martial, Hidden and Mystic), Master Assassin, Master Melee Combatant, Enhanced Speed, Agility, Reflexes, Endurance and Durability, Expert Tactician, Expert Escape Artist, High Resonance Power *'Standard Equipment': Twin Assassin Daggers *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Vermillion Flash, Fang Blade, Cleaver, Howling Fang, Double Demon Fang, Thousand Swords, Dagger Storm, Lightning Crash, Frozen Shade, Glimmer Dragon, Sleeping Dragon, Deathblooms, Rising Phoenix, Jade Luminescence, Crown of Torment, Fethmus Mioma (Vermillion Crescent, Rain of Fire, Molten Wall, Tower of Blood, Crown Fire, Calamity Flare, Rhapsody, Flamberge), Luzrov Rulay (Blue Flurry, Saint's Arrow, Blistering Fangs, Binding Vortex, Bubble Arrow, Trinity Arrow, Elixir Vitae, Aqua Limit), Hephsin Yulind (Rising Sands, Iron Curtain, Scrap Toss, Surging Landscape, Earthpulse, Crystal Tower, Gigaton Smash, Fairy Circle, Earth Revolution), Fylk Zahdeya (Wind Blade, Violent Projection, Torrent Spear, Whirlwind Slash, Virulent Shards, Stratashield, Deep Squall, Soul Resonance, Sylphystia) *'Voice Actor': Mikako Komatsu Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Rose has shoulder-length, dark red hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a slender, fairly curvaceous figure of below average height. She wears a red-and-pink, thigh-length tunic with a V-shaped neckline, has brown belts around her waist, and wears a white and black jacket with gold pins over a pale pink bolero. The rest of her attire consists of white pants; brown, heeled boots with gold ornaments; and two pink ribbons wrapped around her legs near her boots. Rose also wears a yellow scarf, and a green cord hangs down from her knives' sheaths. Personality As the boss of both the Sparrowfeathers and Scattered Bones, Rose has a natural talent for leadership. She's quirky, cheerful, and easy to get along with, but won't go along with plans she doesn't agree with. She has a strong sense of justice and evaluates what kind of person each of her potential victims is before she decides whether to kill them. She does not let her personal feelings get in the way of what must be done. Rose does not like dwelling on negative emotions and may at times appear flippant because of this. She is also very honest, sometimes bluntly so, telling Sorey that his hesitation toward killing hellions that cannot be purified is holding the group back. Rose makes several of her decisions based on instinct, such as when she saves Sorey's life in Glaivend Basin and later tells him that she does not know why she rescued him. She also has a finely-tuned sense of when something is wrong, and her "bad feelings" are usually correct. Although Rose may sometimes act ruthlessly, she is much more likely to give second chances when children are concerned, preferring to admonish them herself before turning them over to the authorities. This is evidenced when, in Ladylake, she objects if Sorey suggests turning the band of pickpockets in to the guards instead of speaking to them himself; and in Volgran Forest, when she tosses a bag of money to the gang of bandits along with her warning to stop hunting soldiers. This softheartedness may be a result of empathy due to her own upbringing. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Martial Artes: *'Vermillion Flash': Rose either slashes her right-hand dagger upward or to the right, or her left-hand dagger to the left. *'Cleaver': Rose first performs a counterclockwise spin-kick close to the ground, then performs a back-flip kick to her opponent with both her legs. *'Howling Fang': Rose slashes a green cross with a diagonal upward movement and sends it toward her enemy. *'Double Demon Fang': Rose sends two projectile waves toward the enemy in quick succession. *'Thousand Swords': Rose uses her two blades to quickly pierce the target multiple times, in the same fashion as Sword Rain: Alpha. *'Dagger Storm': Rose assaults the enemy with a quick flurry of dagger thrusts, totaling for eight hits. *'Lightning Crash': Rose draws her left-hand dagger behind her, an electric current passing through it, then charges at her enemy, slashing the target with her dagger while trailing a purple after-effect line. Hidden Artes: *'Fang Blade': Rose slashes diagonally downward and sweeps around in a wide arc along the ground, then reverses the strike to finish with a powerful vertical uppercut that lifts the target as she jumps. *'Frozen Shade': As Rose spins clockwise, small ice spikes form around her on the ground, and she then slashes to the right. *'Glimmer Dragon': Rose leaps into the air and then performs a five dagger throw at the enemy. *'Sleeping Dragon': After briefly charging her left dagger with the Earth element, Rose stabs it into the ground and forms a faint brown circle around it. On contact with the enemy, the trap erupts with yellow, red, and purple light. *'Deathblooms': Rose slashes to the left, then to the right, and then to the left again. *'Rising Phoenix': Rose jumps into the air and thrusts down with a fiery, blazing wave, striking downward with a burning dropkick. Mystic Artes: *'Jade Luminescence': Rose delivers a few spinning slashes with red cuts, followed by a kick with a violet streak. She then rushes through the enemy, leaving a pink streak and performing a cross slash with violet cuts. *'Crown of Torment': Rose first slashes twice, four sides around the enemy, then circles around the enemy while slashing more. The move finishes with violet circles damaging the enemy in a chain of hits, then bursting with violet energy. Crown of Torment is born from Rose's frustration with herself. After defeating many wandering hellions, she eventually finds that she lacks something that will clinch the battle for her. Discussing it with the others, Sorey and Mikleo suggest that she return to the basics. They return to Ladylake, the site of their first meeting, and have a friendly spar. When Rose is defeated, something finally clicks for her, and she turns that feeling into Crown of Torment. Armatization: *'Hephsin Yulind': **'Rising Sands': Uses an arm to send enemies flying with an uppercut. **'Iron Curtain': Uses an arm as a frontal shield, preventing staggering by most attacks, and charges in. **'Scrap Toss': Grabs at the ground with an arm, throwing whatever it pulls out. **'Surging Landscape': Slams an arm into the ground to make the earth shake, delivering damage over a circular area and staggering enemies. **'Earthpulse': Slams both arms together in the ground, sending up a stone pillar under the target enemy. **'Crystal Tower': The user conjures tall crystals on up to three targets, which erupt from beneath them. **'Gigaton Smash': The user first attempts to grab their target with the right fist. If they succeed, they will rise into the air and throw their target into the ground, following with a smash. **'Fairy Circle': The user summons four butterfly-themed fairies appear in the center of the battlefield and symmetrically fly outward in a spiral pattern until they reach the edge of the battlefield, creating a detailed glyph printed full of runes and leaf-like patterns as they fly. It heals 75% of any allies' injuries, while also inflicting minor damage to any enemy within. **'Earth Revolution': The user rides one of the gauntlets the Armatus provides, charging it with earth energy as they go. They then make a ninety-degree angle to essentially uppercut their target and disappear into the sky, ending with them falling like a meteor and punching the earth, cratering it. *'Fylk Zahdeya': **'Wind Blade': Performs a heel drop with a bladed foot, with additional damage from the vacuum blade that follows. **'Violent Projection': Teleports backwards, leaving a vacuum wave in the caster's wake. **'Torrent Spear': Swiftly charges forward with bladed feet, whipping up a tornado. **'Whirlwind Slash': Spreads the blades on the caster's back, then spins to rise up in a tornado. **'Virulent Shards': Spreads the blades on the caster's back like wings when in the air, showering a wide frontal area with myriad blades and impaling a large group of enemies. **'Stratashield': The user slightly leaps into the air with a spin, producing a wind blast around themselves, increasing their defensive power and gain temporary invisibility for a short time. **'Deep Squall': The user conjures two circling blasts of wind around them. The user will then periodically emit those same blasts another three times. **'Soul Resonance': The user floats briefly in the air as a whirlwind blows around them in a mediocre range, recovering health and mana. **'Sylphystia': The user flies into the sky and summons a storm of blades, which they shoot at the enemies down below. They then create a triangular crest on the ground, exploding it in a burst of wind. *'Fethmus Mioma': **'Vermillion Crescent': Sweeps through enemies from left to right with a giant flame-kissed blade. **'Rain of Fire': Aims a giant blade at the enemy and releases a volley of fire, staggering enemies. **'Scorched Valley': Sweeps up enemies with a swing of a giant sword, then emits a belt of stream. **'Tower of Blood': Swings a gigantic sword covered in roaring flames upward, sending enemies flying helplessly. **'Crown Fire': At first, a few wisps of wind circle around the enemy, then suddenly burst with fire, damaging enemies in a medium area while launching smaller targets into the air. **'Calamity Flare': The user conjures a wide wall of fire, which then rushes through the battlefield, pushing enemies back and dealing continuous damage. **'Flamberge': The user summons a giant sword, whose tip they use to carve a circle into the ground around them. They then spin and slash upward, with the slash bursting into flame. *'Luzrov Rulay': **'Blue Flurry': Uses a giant bow held sideways to fire forth a spread of four mana arrows. **'Saint's Arrow': Uses a giant bow held vertically to fire a gigantic mana arrow that skewers enemies. **'Blistering Fangs': Holds a giant bow vertically to fire four arrows traveling at different speeds. **'Binding Vortex': Holds a giant bow vertically to fire a gleaming mana arrow that pins down enemies with a swirling torrent of water. **'Bubble Arrow': The user shoots four large bubbles of water floating in the air. **'Trinity Arrow': The user first shoots two, water-infused arrows at the enemy, then follows with a large, water-infused arrow powered by a great blue emblem conjured around the arrowhead. **'Aqua Limit': The user fires a burst of arrows with their bow, which relentlessly strike the enemy. Their bow then changes into a blade on their arm, with which they pierce through their target in an explosion of water. Assassin Daggers: Master Assassin: *'Master of Stealth': *'Expert Escape Artist': *'Bloodlust': Master Martial Artist: Master Knife Specialist: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Expert Tactician: High Resonance Power: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Brad *Eguille *Ayn Talfryn *Ayn Felice *Rosh *Lunarre *Dezel *Sorey *Mikleo *Lailah *Edna *Zaveid *Alisha Diphda *Heldalf *Symonne In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Squire Category:Sparrowfeathers Members Category:Artes User Category:Tales Characters Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters Category:The Shepherd's Group